


PINKY PROMISE (BOKUAKA)

by BABYOWL1234



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boy x boy, M/M, haikyuu ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABYOWL1234/pseuds/BABYOWL1234
Summary: When Akaashi felt like something is missing, he felt cold he feels empty inside where could Bokuto be when he needs him by his side, is Bokuto even real by his side?, Did he kept his promise to Akaashi?.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 1
Collections: Sad Fics





	PINKY PROMISE (BOKUAKA)

Akaashi’s POV

I am currently cuddling my boyfriend and watching our favorite movie “Home” 

I feel so warm yet I feel cold whenever I am being embraced by him but something feel missing tho I just can’t know what is it.

“Koutaro” I called out to him and he looked at me with a smile “Yes Keiji?” that smile that always melt my heart.

Whenever I hear him say my name it feels like my world is complete just by saying my name, it fits him perfectly whenever he say it.

“Can we go walk outside later?” I asked him having the urge to walk around cause my feet won’t just stay put for some reason.

I feel like there’s something I need to run for I just don’t know what.

After the movie we got up from the couch and got dress because it has become cold these past few days.

I got dressed quickly and looked at bokuto that was struggling to button his jacket, I giggled and walked towards him “You need help?” I raised an eyebrow and he nodded before pouting.

I helped him and pecked him pouting lips while doing so then he flashed a smile at me.

We finally got out of the apartment and scroll our way to the park where we see children playing around and some bicycling on the side walk.

Bokuto got ahead of me and went to the swing and went the back of the seat and signaled me to come to him.

At first I was confused then I get what he meant so I went up to him “Keiji sit down” he said patting a little on the seat.

I complied and sat on the swing beside him I can feel the cold wind hit my face making me scrunch my nose.

There is a comfortable silence between us a few seconds later he spoke “Keiji I’m gonna miss you” I turned to him in confusion and the anxiety of thinking that he might leave me.

“Why are saying like you’re leaving me” my voice went soft at the end clenching my fists on my lap.

“No I’m not gonna leave u Keiji” he looked at me with his sad gold eyes “I’m just going somewhere in 2 days and will stay there for a few days” he said as he took my hands  
me that he won’t leave me.

I nodded a little understanding what he just said and let our a sigh of relief. “Promise” I took my hand away from him a little and made a pinky promise.

He grinned and he he wrap his pinky with mine “I promise” we stay a little on the swing before walking around the park and head back to our apartment.

No one’s POV

They arrive at their apartment safely and Akaashi took off his coat and shoes Bokuto did the same and they went further in the apartment.

Akaashi goes straight to the kitchen going to make dinner.

Halfway of making dinner Akaashi noticed that Bokuto is being unusually quiet at this time Bokuto is either watching his favorite show or is with him in the kitchen helping him.

He lowered the stove on the low level to avoid burning or overcook the food. He walk to the living room but Bokuto is not on sight.

He walk in to their shared bedroom still nothing. He checked the bathroom, laundry room, storage room even the balcony.

Cold air hits his skin as he was teary up worried where Bokuto had gone “Keiji” he immediately turned seeing Bokuto standing behind him.

He ran over to him hugging him tightly “Where did you go?” Akaashi finally look up to him and quickly questioned him.

Bokuto nervously avoided eye contact “Just somewhere around the apartment” he said wrapping his arms around him resting his head on his shoulders.

“You ok Kou?” Akaashi gently rub his back and he got a soft nod in respond. 

They stay like that for a second when Akaashi just remembered something “Oh my God the food” he patted Bokuto and he let go and Akaashi rushes to the kitchen leaving Bokuto there.

He sighed and looked up to the stary sky “Do I have to go” he mumbled to himself and his thoughts of leaving came crushing him.

The feeling of not wanting to let go bit you have too.

He went inside and closed the balcony door.

THE NEXT DAY.....

Akaashi woke up by the a ray of sunlight hitting his face he reaches his arm on the side of the bed but it was empty he sat up and look to his side and Bokuto is not there, without him the bed feels cold.

Akaashi sighs and got out of the bed and went inside the bathroom that is connected to their room.

He got out of the room seeing Bokuto sitting on the couch looking outside the window staring at the sky as if it was calling for him.

“Kou?” he called out to the older and Bokuto slowly turned to him staring at him for a few second before giving him a soft smile.

“Good Morning my pretty Keiji” he stated and as usual Akaashi will blush “I made breakfast” he stood up from the couch and pointed to the kitchen where food is laid out to the table.

They ate breakfast peacefully and Akaashi just can’t help glancing at Bokuto who’s looking a little nervous.

“Are you sure you’re ok Kou?” Akaashi asked him with a worried expression on his face “Yeah I’m fine don’t worry about me” he gave him a weak smile hoping that the younger will fall for it.

Akaashi just let it slide because he knows that if something is bothering him he will tell him as time passes.

But this time will he be able to tell him or his mind is playing trick on him.....

Breakfast is done and Akaashi is doing the dishes, while doing so he heard something. He stop his movement and followed the sound which lead him to their shared room.

He peek a little on the door and saw Bokuto sitting down of the eadge of the bed “Just a little longer” he kept repeating those words.

It made Akaashi wonder what was Bokuto was saying. He step back and just returned to the kitchen and continue cleaning the dishes.

‘What does he mean a little longer?’ Akaashi’s mind was filled with unnecessary thoughts.

He was done cleaning the dishes and went to the bedroom to see that Bokuto is not there anymore.

He looked around and his eyes fell on a piece of paper on top of the nightstand.

‘Keiji I’m going a little early I will come back for a few days and please be careful when you go outside ok? I love you so much and I will always do.

-Love: Bokuto Koutaro’

Akaashi can’t help but grin then suddenly realize that if bokuto will leave the apartment wouldn’t he notice the door opening and closing.

The younger just shrug it off and just continue his day.

Few days passed and Akaashi didn’t get any messages or calls from Bokuto to this point Akaashi is restless.

He want to know if Bokuto is doing alright, he wants to hear his voice.

But there is this feeling that heavy feeling on his chest to the point it was painful and it gets hard to breathe at times. 

He felt his phone vibrated and immediately picked it up hoping that Bokuto called him but it’s not him but Kuroo.

“Hey Akaashi do you have a minute?” Kuroo said on the phone waiting for the tounger to respond.

“Yeah sure, I got nothing to do anyways” he laugh nervously.

“Ok meet me at the cafe near your apartment” he said ‘ok’ then ended the call.

He got up and wore something casual he then left his apartment and went to the cafe.

He spotted the cafe and goes inside seeing Kuroo sitting alone sipping his drink.

He went up to him and sat across each other “How are you doin?” Kuroo said fxijg his glasses.

“I’m doing fine” he answered and they have a short conversation about themselves.

“Hey Kuroo, do you think Koutaro is acting strange, I mean he kept disappearing and mumbling to himself” Akaashi suddenly asked and that caught Kuroo off guard.

“What do you mean?” Kuroo asked him surprise “He kept disappearing and mumbling about a little longer about something” he explains and Kuroo still can’t believe it.

He stared at Akaashi “Why are staring at me?” Akaashi stared back at him.

“Didn’t you know” Kuroo’s voice sounded serious yet painfully sad “Bokuto died 2 weeks ago” Kuroo looked away.

That moment Akaashi’s heart stopped It can’t be real..... can it.....he just met Bokuto a few days ago......

“Your lying” Akaashi’s eyes are tearing up as Kuroo shakes is head slowly “Please tell me your lying, this must be a prank c’mon, guys I know your just pranking me” he stood up raising his voice looking around.

He looked at Kuroo who is trying his best to collect himself as he is also tearing up.

He sat down again hot tears streaming down his cheeks “Please tell me your lying” Akaashi begged him and Kuroo just took out his phone and gave it to Akaashi.

“What’s this?” Kuroo didn’t answer and just gabe Akaashi his phone. He looked at it and it was a news.

He played it and a car accident happened, there he saw Bokuto’s body laying on the ground lifeless. 

“No this isn’t real” Akaashi drop the phone ans stood up ready to run home “Akaashi please, Bokuto is gone how can you say he’s there with you” Kuroo is trying to hold himself together.

It’s not easy losing a friend but in Akaashi’s case is not easy to lose the one that you love.

“He is still alive that video is a fake one, Koutaro is alive” he raises his voice causing everyone in the shop turned their attention to him.

He noticed and just run out of the cafe ignoring Kuroo calling out for him. 

He ran home and opened his apartment and goes to their bedroom crying convincing himself that Bokuto is still alive.

After hours of crying he finally fell asleep.

The next day Akaashi woke up feeling like his emotions just stop working.

He didn’t know if he would believe what Kuroo said yesterday and it was bothering him bad.

All day Akaashi felt empty and listless as the night crawled the sky he turned to his window and watched the stars shine brightly above.

He heard the door opening revealing Bokuto with a wide smile on his face “Keiji I’m back” he quickly hug him and Akaashi can’t help but hug back.

Something doesn’t feel right, he can’t feel the warmth he was yearning for. 

He broke the hug and Bokuto’s smile immediately turned into a frown. 

“What happened to you Keiji?” He brush his hair gently, he caress his face softly.

Akaashi just nod slightly smiling “I’m ok I just missed you” he said trying hard not to cry in front of him.

“Akaashi can we go outside please” Bokuto looked at him all smiles and Akaashi can’t help but do what Bokuto wants.

They got out of the apartment and walk silently as Bokuto snaked his hand to Akaashi’s wrapping his fingers against him.

He lead him to an old tree where it was located to an old school now far away from them.

Bokuto let go of his hand and walk towards the tree “Ahhh....It’s still here” he said excitedly raising both of his hands in the air.

Akaashi was just standing there on his spot frozen until he turned a little seeing the sunset painted the sky with different colors blending with each other.

He looked down and saw his shadow something hit him that thought started flooding in my mind.

He slowly trace his eyes to Bokuto seeing that he has no shadow, his mouth suddenly felt dry unable to speak.

Bokuto turned to Akaashi his happy face turned into a worried expression so he immediately came to Akaashi.

Akaashi clenches his fists “Your real right Kou?” Akaashi sounded desperate for an answer.

Bokuto’s eyes soften as he looked at him with sad eyes “I’m sorry Keiji” Akaashi’s legs gave up on him as he was now on the ground.

His eyes bursting with hot tears, Bokuto’s heart tighten seeing the sight of his lover crying in front of him.

He crouch down to his level embracing him “Your not real” the younger stated weakly as he grip on Bokuto’s clothes.

He nodded slightly it pains to see Akaashi like this all Bokuto wants is to stay with him a little longer, he cannot bear to leave Akaashi.

The reason why he went a few days without keeping in touch with him is to see if he can last longer than he anticipated cause if he really did leave he might regret leaving him without seeing him for one last time.

“I’m sorry Keiji” he said but all can Akaashi do is crying in his arms. 

He pulled away a little from Akaashi so that they can face each other.

“My pretty Keiji I’m sorry for not being careful, please don’t cry I want to see you smiling even if I’m not here anymore can you do that?” Bokuto smiled weakly.

Akaashi shakes his head “No don’t leave me....y-you....you promise” he cried out not wanting to let him go.

“Even if I want to stay with you I can’t I have to go” he said as Akaashi shakes his head.

“Keiji, I want you to promise me one more thing” Bokuto reach out his hand and caressing his cheeks. 

“Promise me that you will always smile and find happiness ok? Even if I’m not here I know that someday we will be reunited again” Bokuto smiled and reach out his other hand and made a pinky promise.

Akaashi nodded and wrap his pinky around Bokuto’s “I promise” he said and Bokuto came closer and touch their foreheads together “Goodbye Keiji” just that Bokuto disappeared leaving Akaashi on the ground crying.

“Goodbye Koutaro” he said weakly clenching his fist on his chest bearing the pain that his lover is gone.

From that day Akaashi always looked up to the sky smiling unconsciously and waving be cause he thought Bokuto might actually see him. 

He wanted time to fly past quickly so that he can be reunited with his one and only love Bokuto Koutaro.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story. This is my first Haikyuu story I love bokuaka it's my fav ships in haikyuu not only that I read a lot of bokuaka and so I thought why not make my own and share it here.


End file.
